The Reasons to Come Back
by NaruhinaDattebayo
Summary: Naruto loses the battle at the Valley of the End with Sasuke, but what happens if Sasuke kills him? The Kyuubi saves him, but he can only live as a spirit. Will he be able to go back to the living again? Naruhina, Kyuubi-sensei, mature Naruto. NO COPYING!
1. Chapter 1: The Light

Author's Notes:

I LOVE FANFICTION!! One day while reading a one-shot about Naruto dying, I had this idea for a fanfiction. I've finally decided to type it. My grammar might not be that good. Reviews are appreciated. Sometimes I might act like Shikamaru and be lazy, just tell me to get off my lazy butt and start typing. This is my first fanfiction, so it might not be that good. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would already be with Hinata.

P.S. Naruhina 4evr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also accept anonymous reviews!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valley of the End

"….Sasuke….," growled an angered mini-kyuubi Naruto. "_Why???" _Naruto thought, _"Everyone risked their lives for you!!!! And you are going to turn your back on them just for revenge?!?!"_

Naruto's bloody red eyes surveyed his surroundings. The Valley of End was practically demolished due to the two ninja's battle. At the other end was a demon that resembled Sasuke. Suddenly, black lightning appeared in his palm. His trademark move. Chidori. Seeing this, Naruto made a rasengan in his own palm. He looked back at his friend/rival, for the last time.

"Chidori!!!" Sasuke exclaimed, jumping from his ledge, flapping his wings to gain momentum.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto shouted, holding out his spiral chakra sphere.

The two jutsus clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the woods

Kakashi was leaping from one tree branch to the other, practically tearing the forest apart to find his two students.

Somewhere far away, he heard an explosion. "Oh God!!!" Kakashi stated, "Please don't let it be to late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Valley of the End

Kakashi finally made it to the valley. There he saw demolished statues that used to be part of the Valley. As he searched the area for his two students, he noticed a blob of orange face down, floating in the river.

It's too late.

As Kakashi scooped up the blob and headed toward Konoha, he didn't notice the leaf headband with a slash through the middle in Naruto's hand.

Flashback

Naruto laid unconscious while a badly injured Sasuke stared down at him. A mental battle started commencing in his mind.

**Kill him! Kill him now! You'll gain the Magekyo (I think that's how you spell it) Sharingan!**

The only reason I get the Magekyo Sharingan is because I killed my BEST friend. I can't kill my best friend!

**So what! You need every ounce of power you can get. Remember Itachi? He killed our clan!! You're an avenger, therefore you must have no emotions for anyone. Now kill him.**

But…he's-

KILL HIM!!

Finally making up his mind, he took out a kunai. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

Shikamaru paced up and down the hallway. Everyone who fought the Sound Four made it back to Konoha and got treated in the hospital. Shikamaru visited each of them, and he sat and waited at the entrance to Konoha. Actually, every genin in Konoha who could still stand was waiting at the entrance, waiting for the #1 knuckle-headed, hyperactive blonde with, hopefully, THE emo king.

Finally, Shikamaru could make out Kakashi in the horizon, holding what looked like an unconscious Naruto. Everyone was disappointed that Sasuke wasn't with him, but they would talk about that later.

Sakura made it to Kakashi first. "Kakashi, is Naruto ok?" She asked, looking at Naruto's cuts and bruises, but mainly the hole in his chest. Kakashi was silent, and his one eye showed great grief. "Kakashi, what happened?" Sakura questioned, a little more sternly. "Follow me to the Hokage tower, then I'll tell you," Kakashi ordered. "But we have to bring Naruto to the hospit- It's ok." Kakashi said, interrupting Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage Tower

The scene at the Hokage tower was INCREDIBLE. After Kakashi told everyone (including the Hokage) about Sasuke killing Naruto, everybody reacted in his or her own way.

Ino's knees turned to jelly, and she collapsed on the floor, crying until she couldn't see. Shikamaru balled up his fists, shaking while crying. He said something that sounded like "Sasuke was always such a troublesome bastard." Choji dropped his chips and started crying as well. He lost his appetite (well that's a first). Asuma looked down sadly. He knew that it was true that ninja risk their life everyday, but it still was very emotional.

Neji, being cool and collected, didn't shed any tears, although inside he was torn up. Naruto was the one who saved him from the darkness after all. "Destiny sucks," Neji muttered. Tenten didn't know Naruto very well, but she did shed a tear or two. As for Lee, he was crying hysterically while pounding the floor with all of his might. "HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH SHONE SO BRIGHTLY!! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!?!?!" Lee screamed. Gai tried to comfort Lee. "DON'T WORRY LEE!!! WE SHALL PERSERVE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BY KEEPING FOND MEMORIES OF HIM!!!!" It was a wonder how everyone didn't turn deaf.

Gaara (yes he was there) wasn't doing anything. But the aura around him was weighed down by his sadness. His eyes showed unbelievable grief. All of that grief suddenly turned into anger. "**Sasuke, I'll kill you for what you did to my first friend!**" Sand started to rapidly swirl around him.

Kiba was shaking, crying gallons of tears. It looked like Shino wasn't doing anything, but if you look closely, tears escaped from under his sunglasses. Hinata was stunned at first, but then she started to cry tears that had a year's worth of sadness. It was too late. She'll never be able to tell him about her feelings for him. Hinata clutched her chest. Though it was not damaged, her heart was in pain. Kurenai looked sadly at Hinata. She knew that Naruto's death hurt Hinata much more than it hurt him.

As for Sakura, she didn't believe it. "…No," Sakura said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sasuke wouldn't kill Naruto, there must be some kind of mistake." "Of course there's no mistake!!" Everyone directed their attention to Hinata, shocked. Usually she was so shy and never spoke up. "Don't you see this!?!?" Hinata exclaimed, pointing at the slit in his throat. "Sasuke slit Naruto's throat!!!! The proof is right in front of you!!" She commenced in crying again.

Sakura just looked up out the window, at the clear blue sky. She couldn't believe it. Her two teammates/best friends (one being a major crush and another being a dumb baka) were both gone on the same day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere

"…Where…where am I? Why is it so dark and cold?" Naruto tried to move, but he couldn't. Suddenly there was a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a light. The light coaxed him, telling him to come into the light. The felling was so soothing, so peaceful. He would be able to escape the loneliness, the glares. The light disappeared, and suddenly red chakra surrounded him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Finally, I'm done!! The first chapter just shows you Naruto dying and stuff, but if you wait for the next chapters, it'll get better. Thanks for taking the time to read it!


	2. Chapter 2: Kindhearted Kyuubi?

Author's Notes:

Thank you for the reviews! They are appreciated. This is what I have to say to everyone who reviewed.

SilentSinger948: I thank you for your compliments, but I know I can do better. I will work on improving myself. YOSH!! (tee hee) I hate cliffies too.

oceanmoon: I hate cliffies too, but I'm evil like that sometimes.

Meracle: Thank you for the pointers. It must have taken hours to type. I will keep them in mind. I also thank you for your compliments. I will do whatever it takes to be the best writer I can be! (Ocean sunset appears out of nowhere.) YES I CAN!!!!! (The waves beat against rocks dramtically.) *Everyone backs away slowly*

lifeisawesome: I, as a fellow writer, also think that I can do better and will do whatever I can to improve.

P5yCHO: If you ever grow impatient, just yell at me to get off my lazy butt and start typing.

Hina the half heart: I've always liked Lee. Even though he was weird, loud, training addicted, … (3 hours later) …has bad taste in hairstyles, and all that stuff, I still respect him. I'll keep on trying to put in funny stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

My apologies:

Me: I'm sorry. It's been a couple weeks since I last updated. I know what it feels like when you're waiting and waiting for the next chapter. I had to do…uh…important projects for school.

Readers: LIAR!!!!

Me: All right, all right. Let's not get reckless (eyeing a pitchfork a few inches from face).

Readers: You're mince meat.

Me: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs leaving a cloud of dust while flailing arms)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere _

"…_Where…where am I? Why is it so dark and cold?" Naruto tried to move, but he couldn't. Suddenly there was a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a light. The light coaxed him, telling him to come into the light. The felling was so soothing, so peaceful. He would be able to escape the loneliness, the glares. The light disappeared, and suddenly red chakra surrounded him._

Suddenly, Naruto was face to face with the Kyuubi. But for the first time, Naruto didn't look scared or surprised. His face didn't show any emotion. And as for Kyuubi, his face actually showed kindness.

"What do you want you tub of lard with claws?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi didn't say anything, but just kept on looking at Naruto with kind, gentle eyes. Naruto was confused. Usually Kyuubi would yell at Naruto when he would insult him, saying he was the most powerful demon that crossed the earth, that he should get the respect from everyone, especially a little knuckle-headed Genin, yadda yadda yadda. _"I wonder if demons go through puberty,"_ Naruto thought, but he knew better not to speak it out loud.

Kyuubi finally spoke up. "You're a lucky kid, Naruto," _"Ok, something must have messed up his mind or something. I'm guessing marihuana." _

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "I've been shunned by everyone ever since I could walk, I don't have any parents, my friends think I'm an idiot when I'm not, and what's worse is the fact that I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!!!!" The speech left Naruto panting.

"That may be true, but at least you have friends," Kyuubi answered.

Naruto froze at the word friends. His best friend was the reason he's dead after all.

Kyuubi just continued to talk. "You're a jinchurriki. Some foolish mortals can't see through the wall of lies, and they see a demon instead of an innocent boy. You are very lucky to have friends."

"All right, what's going on?" Naruto finally asked. He just couldn't understand why Kyuubi was being so nice, much less than actually showing some sympathy.

"Ah, you're probably wondering why you're still alive. You're not actually alive as in living flesh, you're actually a spirit." For the first time since he was there, Naruto looked down at his hands. They were transparent.

"You can fly too," Kyuubi added, slightly amused by the look on Naruto's face, "All right, let me explain. All I can manage to do was to turn you into a spirit. I didn't have enough chakra to bring you back to the living completely. And the reason I brought you back was because of your friends. We demons have a thing when it comes to friends. Everyone fled at the sight of us, so friends are rare for us. All right, now do you understand?"

Naruto just nodded. He was surprised that Kyuubi can be so kind-hearted.

"Good, 'cuz it's time for your funeral," Kyuubi stated.

Naruto turned around to see a mirror. As he peered through the mirror, he saw a sight that surprised him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:

DUN DUN DUN!!!! Another cliffie-type-thing! I'M SO EVIL! The second chapter just shows Naruto and Kyuubi talking, but the next chapter shows Naruto's funeral. He might also get out of his conscience and get to Konoha. I don't know if I should put it in one chapter or separate them. Oh well, only time will tell. SEE-YA!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Red Rose

**Author's Notes: **

**Yes, yes I know. The last chapter was short, but I wanted to put the funeral in a separate chapter. Sorry if I take forever with my updates. I'm working on a couple of stories at a time.**

**Dear Kasuchi, Koichi,**

**Yes, actually. I did change the plot a little. You probably read the old summary. It said that the only way that Naruto could come back from the living was if he experienced love, but if you read the new summary, it changed. Don't worry, it's still Naruhina.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There, I said it! (leaves room while crying anime tears)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_You can fly too," Kyuubi added, slightly amused by the look on Naruto's face, "All right, let me explain. All I can manage to do was to turn you into a spirit. I didn't have enough chakra to bring you back to the living completely. And the reason I brought you back was because of your friends. We demons have a thing when it comes to friends. Everyone fled at the sight of us, so friends are rare for us. All right, now do you understand?"_

_Naruto just nodded. He was surprised that Kyuubi can be so kind-hearted._

"_Good, 'cuz it's time for your funeral," Kyuubi stated._

_Naruto turned around to see a mirror. As he peered through the mirror, he saw a sight that surprised him._

The mirror showed a grave in a cemetery. _Naruto Uzumaki_ was engraved on the tombstone, but that's not what surprised him. A fairly large amount of people was standing around his grave. Rookie 9, Gai's team, their sensei, the Suna siblings, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade were gathered around his grave, but the person that caught his eye was the timid girl we all know and love. Hinata Hyuuga. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were lifeless. The air around her was filled with so much depression that it was hard to breath. Naruto's attention was directed to her. _"How could I affect someone that much?" _Naruto wondered. One by one, everyone put a rose beside a picture of him, smiling a real smile instead of those fake ones. Hinata's rose was the only one that was red.

As the mirror disappeared, Naruto faced Kyuubi. Kyuubi grinned.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize that you're alive." Kyuubi smirked.

"Wait, I'm going to be able to go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yep."

"YATTA!!!!!!"(AN: I have a feeling I spelled it wrong.)

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "All right, now we have to talk about your future. First off, you will call me Kyuubi-sensei. That's right, I'm going to train you. Believe it or not brat, but you've really impressed me. With some **proper **training, you'll be a kick-ass ninja. And you can always leave your mindscape and go to Konoha whenever you want. You're going to surpass that arrogant Uchiha easily. You worked hard while he got everything in a silver platter. He will never know how to get true power. True power comes from friends, hard work, and determination. All right, any questions?"

When Naruto finally processed the information to his brain, questions popped in his head.

"Why did you attack Konoha, first of all?"

"Uchiha Madara, the maker of the Uchiha Clan, used his eyes to hypnotize me. Long story short, he tried to destroy Konoha by using me. He had a grudge with Konoha, I guess. By the time I got out of the genjutsu, I was already sealed in you.

"Can I still use ninjustu?"

"Yes."

"Am I immortal?"

"Sorta. Everytime you would have gotten injured when you're alive, your existence will slowly fade. My chakra keeps you from dying, so everytime you get hit, my chakra wears out. But if you take time to rest, my chakra will build up. You'll never die from old age or sickness.

"Will I ever be able to go back to the living again?"

Pause. "I don't know."

Silence.

"Alright, let's not get sappy about it," Kyuubi replied. He looked around. "Let's change your mindscape, this sewer is getting really depressing."

Naruto looked startled. " I can change my mindscape?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes again. "Of course you can. IT'S YOUR MIND!"

Naruto simply nodded as he closed his eyes and imagined a more calming setting. When he opened his eyes, he grinned.

There before him was an open field with tufts of dandelions here and there. At one end of his mindscape was a waterfall, much like the one at the Bikochu bug (spelling?) search. At the other side of his mindscape was a picnic table under the shade of a tree. Half of his mindscape had a training area, with three practice logs right in the middle.

Kyuubi grinned as well. "Alright, kit. We're going to be training for two years. So get yo-."

"WHAT!!!!!" Poor Kyuubi never got to finish his sentence. "What do ya mean!? I thought you said I would be able to visit Konoha whenever I want!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shuddup kit!" Kyuubi growled, "You're giving me a headache. First of all, I'm not used to transporting my chakra in the real world yet! And second, you need training if you want that Uchiha-brat back! Besides, the mortal you call Ero-sennin would have probably taken you as his apprentice and travel the world for two years to train anyway." That kept Naruto quiet.

"Before we start training, I want you to become my adopted son and apprentice," Kyuubi explained. "Uhhhh, ok. As long as you don't turn me into a cold-blooded killer," Naruto replied. "Deal," Kyuubi agreed, "Now come closer, I need to put the seal on to make it official." Naruto did as he was told.

Kyuubi gently lifted a claw and placed at Naruto's chest. A blinding red light flashed across Naruto's chest. When the light diminished, it left a kneeling Naruto in its place.

"Rise my son, King of the Foxes, Uzumaki Kitsune Naruto," Kyuubi commanded.

"Yes, Father," Naruto replied. Naruto looked up to Kyuubi, his red eyes blazing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes: I'm done! Sorry again for the short chapter. I'll try to write longer chapters in the near future. I'm working on a lot of different stories. If you have the time, please check them out. **

**P.S. IT'S SUMMER!!!!!! School just ended a week ago! I'm gonna have a lot of free time so expect updates, but I'm not making any promises.**

**I need your help: Hey everyone! This is basically all I had planned out for the story so far, including the reunion and other main plots. I need you, the general public, to help me think up some Naruhina romance. Thanks! And don't forget to review! Maybe I can use it as bait to hook up one of those plot fishies. I don't think they like worms. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **

**Don't forget the three Rs. Read, Review, and Review some more.**

**Naruhina 4ever, dattebayo!!!!!!**

**No bad comments! This is my first fanfic after all. **


	4. Chapter 4: Affected

Author's Notes: Le Gasp!!!! I'm overworked!!!! Don't blame me if I'm late in my updates. So far I had ideas for six more stories, and when I decided to finally type them, I realized it's been like forever since I updated, so I worked on it. IT'S HARD TO WORK ON SEVEN STORIES AT A TIME AND READ OTHER FANFICS TOO!!!! …I need pills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm too tired to argue, so here's the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we last left our hero, he became Kyuubi's adopted son. After years of training, what is expected when Naruto returns?

Two Years Later

Konoha Cemetery

Konoha Cemetery. A resting place for our fallen loved ones. Though it is a place where we get to visit our fallen friends, it is also a place where depression hangs heavily in the air. Tombstones are lined up in organized rows, all the same color. Gray. A color that is emptied of feelings.

Even though we visit our fallen comrades here, many are not seen at the Konoha Cemetery on this day. Almost everybody is at the village, joining the festival. The festival that celebrates the day of the death of Nine-tailed Fox. The Kyuubi. The Monster. But do note that ALMOST everyone joined the festival.

Back in the Konoha Cemetery, ten shinobi were standing around a grave. A grave that most villagers would spit on. Naruto Uzumaki's grave. And yes, these ten friends were, nay, ARE his loyal friends. Only one person was missing.

Everyone was silent. Some were silently praying. Some were trying to hold back tears. But one was staring at the words etched on the two-year-old tombstone. _Uzumaki Naruto_. This one person is none other than Hinata.

After everyone paid their respect for the blonde, the crowd started to thin, leaving only Hinata and Sakura. Seeing that they were alone, Sakura approached Hinata.

"Hello Hinata," Sakura greeted.

Hinata gave a stiff nod.

"_Oh, how things have changed," _Sakura thought.

Ever since Naruto's death, things have changed.

Ayame and Teuchi's (ramen owner) profits have been cut in half (If you think about it, it's pretty obvious.) Though they miss their number one customer, they still go through life normally.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio wasn't all that affected. After Sasuke left, Ino FINALLY confessed to Shikamaru about her crush against him. 5 minutes later they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Chouji is a bachelor. A "big-boned," chip-munching bachelor. They still acted the same. Shikamaru and his laziness, Chouji and his eating habits, and Ino with her gossipiness (Shikamaru would probably say troublesomeness). But every time Naruto was mentioned, Chouji would stop eating his always present chips and look down sadly. Ino would stop jabbering and start going in a quiet and sad state. Shikamaru would start cursing and blow a gasket. He blames it on himself. He thinks that if he made a better mission plan, Naruto wouldn't have died.

Gai's team was just as sad as Asuma's team, if not more. Neji was eternally grateful that Naruto had changed him at the final round of the chunnin exams, but he never got to thank him. Lee wanted to preserve Naruto's "Flames of Youth." Ten-ten was always grateful that Naruto was able to change Neji. Oh, by the way, Ten-ten and Neji are together. Ever since Neji changed, they started hanging out more often, and, well, sparks flew. Life was fairly good except that Lee now trains twice as much to preserve the "bright and blazing flames of Naruto's youth," which means there will be twice as much shouting during training. Thank Kami for earplugs. But unfortunately,

As for Kiba and Shino, they are always sad about the death of the blonde, but still live their lives normally. Kiba was still loud and hyper, but Shino changed a bit. Nowadays he shows emotions (OMG).

Team 7 basically is no more. They became apprentices to very powerful chakra users. Sasuke betrayed Konoha and went to Sound to be trained with Orochimaru so he can kill his brother. Sakura lives in Konoha and is being trained by Tsunade a.k.a the Hokage. Nothing really, things aren't that eventful.

These are the lucky ones, the ones who can still go through their lives with a smile on their face (or in Sasuke's case, a smirk or perhaps a deranged, power-hungry smile). Ever since Naruto's death, Hinata has drastically changed. She never laughs or smiles anymore. Her teammates, Kiba and Shino, all tried to make her happy, joking and trying their hardest to make her smile. Nothing worked. Even when they forced Neji into a dress, she still didn't break from her emotionless exterior. As a bonus to her emotionless state, she also doesn't talk. Ever since that day, she rarely used her voice box. Eventually she just stopped talking. She now only communicates through body language and sign language. The most noticeable change is her eyes. They lost their happy, gentle look and were now like a cold, emotionless pool of white and hints of dull gray instead of lavender.

Who knew that a hyper, orange-wearing, ramen-inhaling blonde could affect his friends so much?

Sakura and Hinata stood in silence in front of Naruto's grave. Then Sakura noticed something.

"Hey Hinata, isn't that your rose?" Sakura asked, pointing to the delicate red flower growing next to Naruto's grave.

Hinata replied with a few gestures with her hands and arms. _No, that's impossible. The rose I gave to him was picked, not planted. It should have wilted by now. _

"Oh, ok," Sakura replied. Though she didn't question it further, she couldn't help but feel that something about the rose was familiar. Sakura checked her watch to realize that both girls have been standing at Naruto's grave for five hours. "Hey Hinata, we've been standing here for hours. Let's go get some lunch," Sakura suggested. Hinata gave a hesitant nod.

After both girls left for Ichiraku's ramen, Naruto's grave started emitting an evil red chakra. A figure started forming from Naruto's grave.

The form was about 6 feet tall with spiky blonde hair with streaks of red. He wore a mask that was similar to a hunter nin's, except instead of some spiral design, it had the design of a fox's skull. The stranger wore a black trench coat with red fox spirits spiraling down his arms, down his back, and across one side of the front on his coat for a design. Underneath that he wore a black shirt with a single red fox, it stood as if ready to pounce on his prey. He wore a pair of navy blue pants and ninja sandals, just like a regular ninja. The inside of his coat was multiple pockets, all containing shuriken, kunai, soldier pills, and more ninja weapons.

Underneath his mask, he smiled, showing his sharp canines. _"This is going to be fun," _the stranger thought, as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

Author's Note:

I know, I took forever in updating. It's not my fault! I was busy reading fanfics.

If you don't know who the "stranger" is, then you're dumb!

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Foxy Grandma!

Author's Notes:

All right! Since I was REALLY lazy last update, I'm going to start typing as soon as possible aka right now.

**I noticed that I made a number of mistakes in my chapters. All I have to say is…..OH WELL!!!! My computer is slow. Period. I'm not going to waste 30 minutes on a couple mistakes. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I WANT MORE. Some people are saying that they like it, and some people are saying that it's awesome. I'm REALLY afraid that I might not live up to some people's expectations. People, this is my FIRST fanfic. I'll try my best. I also forgot to mention that Naruto has a katana.**

**P.S. NO BAD COMMENTS!!!!**

**Explanations: Naruto is actually solid; he can only be all ghostly like and walk through walls when he goes in this transparent mode, like Danny Phantom. **

**THIS IS NOT A BLEACH CROSSOVER OR WHATEVER! The only anime I read is Naruto. When Naruto ends (I fear that day), I MIGHT read a new anime. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Before you read, please read AN. Thank you.)

_After both girls left for Ichiraku's ramen, Naruto's grave started emitting an evil red chakra. A figure started forming from Naruto's grave. _

_The form was about 6 feet tall with spiky blonde hair with streaks of red. He wore a mask that was similar to a hunter nin's, except instead of some spiral design, it had the design of a fox's skull. The stranger wore a black trench coat with red fox spirits spiraling down his arms, down his back, and across one side of the front on his coat for a design. Underneath that he wore a black shirt with a single red fox, it stood as if ready to pounce on his prey. He wore a pair of navy blue pants and ninja sandals, just like a regular ninja. The inside of his coat was multiple pockets, all containing shuriken, kunai, soldier pills, and more ninja weapons. _

_Underneath his mask, he smiled, showing his sharp canines. "This is going to be fun," the stranger thought, as he made his way to the Hokage tower. _

No one crossed his path, or actually see him for that matter. _"Good," _he thought, _"Don't need people breathing down my necks, ask questions, and get suspicious now do we?"_

The stranger made it to the Hokage Tower without much trouble. "Now, how do I get in without anybody noticing," he muttered to himself, "I know! How about I walk through the walls?" His second soul applauded.

"Bravo! Bravo! You are such a genius!" the voice sarcastically cheered.

"_Whatever," _he replied_, "I'm going to break the news to baa-chan now_ (If you haven't figured who it is yet, then you must do very well in school)_." _

I can only imagine what her face expression will be. And stop calling her baa-chan! She's not my mother.

All of this was ignored as the stranger walked through the walls of the tower and into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade's Office

2 minutes ago

Sigh. Nother sigh. SiGh.

"Tsunade-sama. You shouldn't sigh so much. It makes you older. You should take a day off and relaz," Shizune replied.

Tsunade looked up to her apprentice with dull brown eyes.

"How can I?" She asked, "How can I relax when today is the anniversary of my little brother's death? Get me some sake, would ya?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Shizune said and left.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Naruto, you don't know how much we all miss you," she whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, the "stranger" was right at the corner of the room, listening to every word.

_So, she really does care about me _(Now do you know who he is? No!?!?!?!? Kami, help me)_._

No, really?

_Must every statement I make be answered by a sarcastic response?_

I don't HAVE to, but I WANT to.

_Whatever. You may be my thousand-year-old demon father, but you still act like a child._

I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON THAT CROSSED THE LANDS. I CAN MOVE MOUNTAINS, I CAN CREATE TSUNAMIS, AND MY NAME SENDS FEAR DOWN EVEN THE MOST POWERFUL NINJAS' SPINES!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST A 15-YEAR-OLD!!!!! DO NOTE THAT I'M YOUR FATHER AND SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Do note that you are sealed in this 15-year-old._

Shuddup! Now, are you going to go according to our plan?

_Naruto snorted in his mind. Of course! If I don't, most likely everyone I know will get a heart attack. _

Commencing Operation Foxy Grandma!

_You need to come up with better names._

Whatever.

After Na- I mean the "stranger" (Seriously, why am I still doing this?) finished his conversation with Ky- I mean his second soul, he finally approached Tsunade.

"Hello Hokage-sama," he greeted formally, bowing.

Tsunade nearly hit the roof when she jumped up in surprise.

"_Whoa, how did this kid sneak up on me? He doesn't look older than 16, and he still managed to surprise me," _Tsunade thought, squinting her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, still suspicious, "I told the receptionist that I will take no appointments today."

"And why is that?" the "stranger" questioned

Suddenly Tsunade looked 20 years older.

"My little brother died exactly two years ago, and I'm not in the mood for politics," Tsunade replied.

"Nawaki?"

"No. My other little brother, Naruto Uzumaki. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you."

"Tsunade, I'm offended! You don't even know what I look like and you're already making conclusions."

Tsunade studied the "stranger's" uniform.

"No one I know wears something like that."

"Maybe I've changed," the stranger replied, taking of his mask to reveal…Nawaki! Jk jk! REWIND!

!kj kJ !ikawaN…laever ot ksam sih fo gnikat regnarts ",degnahc ev'I ebyaM"

"Maybe I've changed," the stranger replied, taking of his mask to reveal…Naruto! (Who else would it be?)

Silence.

SILENCE.

DEAFENING, AWKWRD SILENCE.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto replied, waving his hands in front of her face. Tsunade didn't even blink.

"Granny?" Naruto repeated, poking Tsunade on the forehead. Tsunade reacted by falling backward, her facial expression unwavering.

GREAT!! You broke her!

_Shut up._

5 minutes of shaking, 2 minutes of shouting, 3 minutes of playing the cymbals, 4 buckets of ice cold water, and 30 seconds of yelling in a microphone right next to her ear later, Tsunade finally woke up from her daze…only to pelt Naruto with questions.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Are you a ghost? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Not that I'm upset that you're here, but why ARE you here? How did you get here without people noticing? What's with the new clothes?" Tsunade asked, not even taking a single breath.

"In order? Ok. I AM supposed to be dead, but Kyuubi's chakra saved me. I'm kinda like a ghost except for the fact that I can be solid. I can use ninjustsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu (the art of wielding a blade), and I'm sorta immortal. I can't die from illness or old age, but every time I would get hurt if I was in the real world, Kyuubi's chakra, which keeps me alive, will start wearing out. Eventually, if I get too hurt, then I will no longer exist. In the past 2 years, I've been in my mindscape training with Kyuubi, my father. He adopted me, which let's me have the power of the foxes. I'm here to fulfill my promise to Sakura and do any good I can while I'm "alive." When I made my way towards the Hokage Tower, no one saw me, which is weird since today is the day of the Kyuubi festival, so people should be celebrating my death. (Tsunade flinched at how Naruto said this without emotion.) And as for my clothes, they might be a bit much, but they are comfortable, and even if it's noticeable, my enemy already signed their death warrant when they see me," Naruto explained.

Tsunade took a couple of minutes for the information to sink in. Then, without warning, she trapped Naruto in a bone-crushing hug.

1 minute of resisting, 30 seconds of flailing, 2 minutes of crying for help, and 1 scream of "LET GO OF ME, WOMAN!!!!" later, Tsunade finally let Naruto go.

"So, how are we going to tell the others?" Tsunade asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Naruto replied with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry! The Internet got messed up, so I couldn't update. I'll type the other chapter as soon as I can.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: YOU'RE ALIVE!

**Author's Notes:**

**OMG!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One day while I was typing, my computer shut down. When I turned it back on, it said I had 38 viruses! I got a new security system and I had no idea what to do. I tried going on the Internet, but I couldn't go on the computer for 5 minutes before it turned off. So basically, I couldn't go on the computer for DAYS, so naturally, I nearly went mad. I wanted to read fanfiction and listen to music on Youtube SOOOOOOOOOOOOO badly. But when I turned the computer on this morning, my computer made updates, and the malicious software was removed. Hallelujah! Now I'm typing. And another thing, I'm aware that I type pretty short chapters, but I'm a rookie of a writer, so I'll type longer chapters when I'm more experience. In future chapters, I'll make them longer.**

**P.S. To all the reviewers out there, THANK YOU!!!! Those compliments really made my day. As usual, I WANT MORE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**I have a question for all those lawyers out there. Why do we need disclaimers? It's obvious that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. If I was, I wouldn't have time to go on fanfiction. I'd be too busy working on the manga.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_So, how are we going to tell the others?" Tsunade asked._

"_Don't worry, I have a plan," Naruto replied with a grin, _"But we're going to need some medical tools."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure you all have absolutely have no idea why you're here, correct?" Tsunade asked the group of shinobi and the ramen stand owners (a.k.a everyone that was at Naruto's funeral except the Suna siblings).

"Pretty much," Kiba answered.

"I'm sure you all know what today is," Tsunade replied.

Gravity settled heavily on everyone's hearts.

"But I have good news," Tsunade continued, "One of our Anbu has a jutsu that can bring Naruto back."

"WHAT! IS THAT POSSIBLE? (Tsunade nodded.)….. YOSH!!!! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND'S FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY ONCE MORE!!!!!!!!!! …. YEAH!! OUR #1 KNUCKLE-HEADED, HYPERACTIVE UNPREDICTABLE NINJA WILL RETURN!!!!…. Troublesome. I'm going to lose sleep after this day, aren't I? (Even though he said this, he smiled.) …ARF!!!…. MY #1 CUSTOMER WILL BE BACK!!!!…. N-naruto-kun,"

Everone stopped jabbering and stared at Hinata. After two long years, she finally said something.

Tsunade cleared her throat. Everone continued talking.

"Ahem!" Still talking.

"AHEM!!!" Everyone stopped.

"Do you need a cough drop, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sweatdropped.

"No, I'm fine. I was wondering if we could continue?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, of course," she answered.

"You can come in now," Tsunade called to the door.

A tall, fox-masked "Anbu" entered. Kiba was the first to speak up.

"You don't look like much to be an Anbu," Kiba commented, only to have Sakura bash him on the head.

"BAKA!!!! This man might be able to bring back Naruto! Don't be rude!" Sakura exclaimed, her head increasing in size combined with white, darkly outlined eyes.

"Ow! Sakura that hurt!" Kiba complained.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the "Anbu" was grinning a small grin.

"_This reminds me of the past," _he thought, thinking back to the bittersweet memories.

"Yes, I'll be able to bring back this Naruto fellow, but on one condition," the "Anbu" replied.

"What?" everyone asked.

"You must give me reasons why you want him back," he replied.

"…That's it?" Kiba asked.

He gave a nod.

"Wow, I thought we would have to go on some quest or something," Kiba replied, being his usual childish self.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped (including Akamaru).

"Naruto is a good friend that we miss dearly…"Sakura said.

"…He was always happy. Without him, Konoha feels so quiet and dull…" Ino replied.

"…Even though he was troublesome, he was the heart of us all…" Shikamaru admitted.

"…He's the glue that held us together…" Chouji said.

"…HE IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!…" Lee exclaimed.

"…He rescued me from the darkness, and I never got to thank him…" Neji replied.

"…I never really got to know Naruto very well, but I do know that my friends miss him very much and it would lift everyone's spirits…" Ten-ten said.

"…Naruto was literally sunshine, he always brought smiles to our faces…even me…" Shino admitted, while everyone (minus a few) stared at him. _"He SMILES!?" _everyone (minus a few) thought.

"…When Naruto left, he brought SOME people into depression," Kiba replied, glancing at Hinata, "And so, if he came back, he might bring those certain people back to their regular selves."

Everyone turned toward Hinata.

"Well, do you have a reason?" the "Anbu asked.

Hinata nodded. She was about to answer, her face showing that she was struggling if she should answer or not.

"…I…I l-love him," She confessed, blushing for the first time in 2 years.

While everyone gawked at Hinata for finally confessing (Sure it wasn't in front of her crush, but she did confess. Oh, how wrong they were.), they didn't notice that the "Anbu" froze.

"_Sh-she LOVES __ME__!?!?" _Naruto thought (Yes, Naruto was the "Anbu." I don't even KNOW why a kept it a secret. It's beyond obvious.). He replayed memories of Hinata in his past. He realized that Hinata always blushed and sometimes fainted around him, and in his younger years, he thought she had some sort of illness. He had to resist the urge to smack his forehead. _"How could I be so oblivious?" _He thought. While Naruto was wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice everyone staring at him. He finally broke from his trance when Sakura spoke up.

"…So, is that enough reasons?" She asked.

"Of course. I think I stalled you from the truth long enough," he replied, removing his mask.

And that's how a few chuunin, some jounin, four sensei, one sannin, two ramen stand owners, and three academy students, (that reminds me, I forgot to tell you that Iruka was there too.) and one academy teacher all landed in the hospital.

Naruto sat on a chair in a room with 23 beds. I'm sure you know who the occupants are. Tsuande plunked herself on a chair next to Naruto.

"So, what now?" she asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow indicating that he didn't understand what she meant. "What are you going to do now?" she rephrased, "Are you going to chase Akatski down, following every rumor to where they are? Or are you going to walk up to Oto, destroy their army, kill Orochimaru, and drag Sasuke back? What we need is a plan."

Naruto looked Tsunade's worried face.

"You underestimate me, Tsunade," Naruto replied with a Sasuke-smirk. "For now, I must deal with the present," he said, indicating his unconscious friends.

Strangly enough, everyone (except Hinata) woke up at the same time. They took one look at Naruto and froze up. Sooooo, he had to go through the same procedure, a.k.a the poking in the forehead, screaming in the ears, playing loud instruments, and BUCKETS of cold water. When everyone snapped out of it, some of the younger males dog-piled him. It was quite a sight.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK! … ARF! … NARUTO! I KNEW THAT YOU COULDN'T DIE! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WAS TOO BRIGHT! … ACK! HELP! I'M CHOKING! … GET OFF ME! … NeEd..OxYgEn!"

All of the girls and a few males sweatdropped. Tsunade finally decided to spare Naruto from a painful death.

"Alright everyone, give him some air!" Tsunade replied. Everyone got off to reveal Naruto on the floor, gasping for air.

"Thank gasp you," was his reply, as he tried to stand up.

Naruto felt a pressure against his arm, turning, he saw Sakura trying to help him up. He gave a small smile and rose up.

"Naruto," Sakura said, and hugged him, "You're back."

"Yep," Naruto replied, patting Sakura on the back, "I don't die that easily." He flashed out his signature fox grin. This touchy moment was interrupted, however, when Rock Lee gave him a spine-snapping hug, crying tears of joy while screaming, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"YeS LeE, BuT CoUlD yOu LeT mE gO?" Naruto managed to say. Lee let him go, and Naruto could swear that a few ribs popped back in place. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"How I'm still conscious after all that, I do not know," was his reply, making them laugh harder.

It was then that Kami decided to bring a certain Hyuuga back to Earth.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. _"W-where am I?" she thought. _She surveyed her surroundings. _"Why am I at the hospital?" _Then she remembered what happened at the Hokage Tower. _"It must have been a dream," _she thought sadly. She sat up … only to come face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't reply. Well, she couldn't. Naruto's face was so close that their noses were almost touching. She turned a red that made the sun look blue. Of course, with that much blood rushing to one's face, she fainted. Naruto looked at Hinata's still red face and sighed. "Baa-chan, do you have any smelling salts?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was a little hard to type, for some reason.

Review or suffer the consequences.


End file.
